Please and Thank you
by HYuuen
Summary: Kratos has a big problem that's bothering him...Once he start to get rid of it, certain blue haired half-elf appears. Now, the poor human is in a predicament. LEMON KxY!


*Knock, knock*

-Who is it? - He asked in his usual deep voice, but something odd stained the sound coming out from his mouth.

-I have some reports to give you, Milord- Spoke an emotionless voice behind the sliding door.

-Come on in…- His voice was strange and lower than usual, but the other never noticed.

The angel stepped inside, leaving the rack of paper in the table and bowing as he left, not noticing his lord's fast breathing and weird grimace… Kratos never liked those angels; they were so predictable and always flying around like undead corpses… But he was a little bit busy trying to calm himself to worry about "them".

That feeling long forgotten has returned to bother him in his pretty normal day… The tingle in his strong legs feeling them almost numb, his sudden wild breathing, the strange warmth in his whole body that made him sweat like he had never done in centuries, his trembling hands unable to hold a single sheet of the pages the angel gave him. Needless to say, he couldn't concentrate at all.

If those things weren't bad enough, that throbbing sensation in his crotch, originated from a pronounced bundle in his tight blue-navy pants, was REALLY making him mad.

-…This can't be happening…- He felt frustrated. Since the moment he awoke from his short and needless night sleep, the warm sensation in his stomach never left him. It has been a long time since the last time he dreamed of something…And, despise it was a wonderful dream, it was far too impossible and THAT was frustrating.

How arousing can a naked pale back be? How sweet can two rounded shiny emeralds be? How sexy can a curtain of silky and long _blue_ hair be? The answer to all of them was A LOT, indeed.

The auburn spun his chair, facing the grey and purple wall at his left, placing his right elbow in the desk, his left hand stood shakily in his gorgeous thigh and going up slowly enough to give him some time to swallow his pride, but it was big enough to choke him in the progress.

-This is humiliating…- He whispered as his hand was just a few inches from his erection.

Kratos wasn't sure how that fantasy started, he just dreamed of _him_ last night and since he woke up, that erection was bothering him like nothing else in the world. He cursed his tight pants now, being unable to rise from his chair for about 4 hours, it wasn't convenient being seen like this for one of his subordinates, perhaps they won't notice such behavior, but it was better safe than sorry.

-Hm…- A very low and soft moan slipped from his lips and his strong hand grabbed the hot muscle between his legs…Loosening the waistband of his pant, he freed it, and pressing the tip with his thumb he started bobbing. His stomach twitched remembering the sweet dream that started everything.

The pale skin glistening with sweat; the silky long hair falling over his shoulders and the pillows under his forehead; that gorgeous body of his shaking furiously in pure bliss between his arms; that smooth voice screaming out his name, only his name…Wonderful.

-No…it wasn't wonderful…Ugh! - His hand was moving faster, he threw his head back and his breathing turned pants quickly.

Why did he dream of him making love to Yuan anyways? It didn't make sense… But Kratos knew it, it was wonderful.

-…Yu-an-

-Hey, Kratos- He spun as fast as he could, hiding his lower body under the desk, his hands grabbed a pair of sheets to pretend to be reading as the blue haired half-elf entered the room.

-What in the world do you want, Yuan? It is so hard and complicated for you to knock the door before you come in?- Kratos felt frustrated and irritated, also a _bit_ uncomfortable as his erection was still outside his pants and the reason of said erection was in front of him.

-What where you doing?- His eyes narrowed, sitting in front of the older man in the other side of the desk, looking him suspiciously. His hands where shaking, his cheeks slightly flushed and his forehead was a bit sweaty. Not to mention that he saw, just barely, but saw the other man spinning violently in the chair.

-Checking some reports as you can see- The auburn never let his eyes meet the other's, he would easily read the lust in them, but didn't paid attention to the papers neither. And Yuan peeked on them, he was indeed checking the reports, the only problem was that those papers where upside down.

-I'm impressed. You don't only speak and read angelic, you also speak the modern language and read it _upside down_- He smirked mischievously, Kratos paled.

-This…I…- He was obviously in a loss of words. He placed the papers in the desk and entwined both hands over the surface trying to relax; he was doing so much stupid things already.

-This is so unlike you-

-Please Yuan, save your comments for yourself, I'm not in the mood…-

-You are never in the mood- His bright emeralds analyzed Kratos face looking for an answer… -So, what were you doing? Spinning in the chair just for fun? - The idea of Kratos spinning in a chair almost made him burst in laugh like an idiot.

-…What?- Yuan stood and walked toward the auburn and this one flinched –D-do you really think that I would spin in a chair for fun?-

-Who knows? You never used to read the documents upside down…- He was already at his left side. His pale hand took suddenly Kratos left shoulder and spun the chair so the auburn could look at him. He was just totally exposed.

-You better let go of me- He warned in a low, dangerous voice, which did nothing but send shivers thought Yuan's spine.

-You are a pervert…- His jaw dropped, Kratos's strong legs were open enough to show shamelessly the powerful erection between them, which wasn't softened at all. Yuan's Cheeks burned in deep crimson.

-I said let go…- His voice even more dangerous and surprisingly filled with lust. It was Yuan's chance that gorgeous man was sitting in font of him with those sexy legs wide open, almost waiting for him.

-Don't you…need some help? - He said, removing his hand from Kratos shoulder to his erection.

-N-no…Just leave, Yuan- He clenched his teeth when the half-elf fell on his knees in front of his body.

-Are you sure? - Softly, his tongue licked the tip of that hot muscle, the stoic man twitched.

He tried hard to relax himself, but Yuan's hot tongue was more than he could bear. His hand griped hard the sides of the chair he was sitting in, his legs stood wide open to, unconsciously, let the blue haired do his job. The slim pale hands griped his thighs and his stomach tensed.

And the half-elf was enjoying it a lot. Being the reason why Kratos was losing control was something to be proud of. His hands tried to relax his tense body, going up softly and slowly, touching his abs's muscles as he swallowed his whole manhood. The auburn gasped and his back arched slightly as he felt the hot moist cover that sensitive organ.

Kratos spicy flavor was quite intoxicating for Yuan, he bobbed his head slowly at first until he listen the other's man gasps and wanted more, much more, even if he wasn't satisfied after he finished.

-You…You are…good…- One of his hands slid to his 'friend's' head to brush his hair softly, Yuan blushed; his body was reacting to Kratos voice and caress, and when the older man started to move softly his hips against his mouth, the vibration of his low moan made Kratos groan. His toes curled into his white boots as he felt the orgasm close, and wanted to warn Yuan but this one noticed and started to move faster also moving his fingers over the older man's chest.

Yuan was pleased for those hot sounds from Kratos's mouth, and his back arched gracefully when the climax hit him full force, hardly muffling a moan almost scream when the half-elf swallowed his scent without protesting, even purring when he felt the hot liquid in his throat.

-Satisfied, dirty old man? - His lips curved into a perfect smirk and licked his lips still tasting that sensual man's scent. He walked towards the door without expecting any response, but a pair of strong arms stopped him.

-Not yet- Yuan's eyes widened as he was pushed to the desk with Kratos still wrapping him from his back.

The auburn was really curious. Would be Yuan as wonderful in real life as he was in his dreams? Would he moan his name so hotly? Would he twitch under his touch? That was the perfect opportunity to find it out.

-May I? - He asked gently as his hands untied his friend's cloak.

-Wh-What are you….doing? - He was in a very vulnerable position. His hands in the desk and his body under Kratos's will. It would be a lie if he tried to say he didn't like the touch; his body was getting really hot.

Those strong hands where now untying the armor that covered his waist. Removing it, he put it on the floor next to the desk, and his fingers returned to Yuan's body to tease him. They slipped under the youngest man's plain white shirt brushing the perfect abs; he gained a short gasp and a shiver and was really pleased.

His curiosity grew stronger. Would he smell so delicious as in his fantasy? And wasting no time, his nose brushed his silky white neck, exhaling as much of his smell as possible. Yuan could barely hold the twitch of his body when he heard that wild auburn smiling the nape of his neck. And Kratos was relived once confirmed that his little Yuan body smelled as good or even better than he thought. His body was getting hot again.

The half-elf's hip was quit big for a man. But they where rather sexy and touchable, and the older man fell in the temptation and gripped the bones tilling the other's man hips back a little bit, enough to let him feel his semi erection. Hot lips kissed the white neck, Yuan purred softly on purpose, leaving Kratos breathless.

The white pants covering Yuan's body was an obstacle and the auburn knew that, he then decided to remove them and his fingers undid the button and lowed the zipper, the younger seraph shivered.

-Are you scared? - Asked Kratos with a tender voice, not pretending to make him nervous, but his hands never stopped and lowered the pants and underwear to his knees.

-No…- The monosyllable was a whisper, a soft pressure in his nipples stole his breath, but he didn't moan, even when a smooth hand grabbed his erection, he did dug his nails in the desk, but never moaned.

-Lick them…- A lusted voice demanded and the fingers where pressing his lips already. Slowly, he opened his mouth and licked the digits, sucking softly the tip of one of them, then the other, then he swallowed the two of them sensually, Kratos gasped –Enough-

Yuan knew very well the next destination of those fingers and squirmed when the first one entered his body. It was hot, thigh and perfect, like everything in him, but it was obvious the pain he was feeling even if he wasn't looking at his face. A kiss landed in his jaw line and then a tongue followed. The same lips found other ones pinker and softer than his, and sealed them with a kiss, shoving softly his tongue and his finger at the same time, helping the half-elf to forget about the pain.

Soon the fingers where removed, and Kratos placed himself in the thigh entrance. Yuan was losing himself in the warmth of the other body, his will about to break. He felt a hand over his left one, entwining each other fingers lovely, he closed his eyes as he felt the deep pain running trough his spine.

-I won't move until you tell me- Kratos said in a tender voice again, full of concern.

-I'm ok…You can move inside- Those words weren't mind to be sensual, but they were. But with a lot of care, the auburn pierced that virgin place with his hot manhood, feeling like a slave of that pale and perfect body, of that man so filled with pride that never let a moan go.

Kratos didn't stopped until he was inside him to the base, his body shivering and their sanity running away from them.

-Ah…How do you feel? - Restraining himself to not thrust on him like a beast, Kratos asked with sensual and heated voice.

-Hot…- He was just about to beg for more, but, deep in his mind, he found some pride left.

-That's good- Soft lips kissed the pale neck, Yuan broke.

-Move..!- Kratos pushed out slowly just leaving the tip inside him, to push in a little bit faster.

A gasp….

With one hand on his hips and the other one sweetly entwined with his fingers he slammed repeatedly inside him, brushing slightly his prostate.

A muffled groan…

His trembling lips found Yuan's earlobe, then nipped and licked lustfully still trusting deep inside that body, his Yuan.

A soft moan…

Like glass, he was about to break completely. The pleasure building very deep inside his body was consuming him, He felt Kratos huge, hot and desperate inside him, in a place never touched before for anyone else, brushing very close that spot he knew would devastate his thick wall of pride. And then, Kratos length hit his sweet spot with a powerful and deep trust.

A scream…

-Kratos!!- His back arched and his hip tilled back even more, burying Kratos deeper inside him. With exotic movements, Yuan put his head on Kratos left shoulder and grabbing the soft reddish locks of the older man's head to bring him closer.

-Yuan…- His face was all flushed and the half-elf was happy for that. He could see the desperation and passion in his features, he wanted to slam deep and hard… And Yuan was willing to let him do so.

-Do it….hard and fast…- Moving sinuously his hips, he teased Kratos, who bended over the other's back and pinned him over the desk, getting a nice position to claim him as he wanted, fast and hard.

-Ah…- That's what he wanted to hear, Kratos's moans.

Both men fell into a lustful frenzy, Kratos thrusting roughly deep inside that glorious body, hitting the spot that broke his wall made out of pride, and Yuan, giving himself to the passion and that man claiming him as his so wildly but so tender at the same time. A soft creamy hand traveled to the younger seraph's front, rubbing the erection at the same rhythm of his thrusts.

-Ah! Yes, do it faster!- Being masturbated and penetrated at the same time was too much for the half-elf and after a few move movements, and hearing Kratos's melodious moans, he came in his lover's hand.

The blue winged seraph felt in paradise, as the muscles around him were tightening and after a powerful thrust, he filled Yuan with his hot scent. Both felt numb for some seconds, but recovered quickly, and leaving a kiss in Yuan's pale neck, Kratos moved out from his body.

While his companion was still trying to recover his breath, he looked for something in his desk, once found, he threw it to his friend.

-Where did you get this? - He said catching the towel in the air.

-I always have one in my desk- He said fixing his clothes.

-That's interesting and…so like you- Both smiled.

Once Yuan had himself cleaned, he felt how his underwear and pants were put in the same place they where.

-I removed them, I put them on- Yuan smiled shyly as the human helped him to dress up again.

With the last knot of Yuan's cloak, the door opened.

-Would you please knock before you come in? - He asked to the angel that just entered, feeling a bit nervous.

-I'm really sorry, Milord- Emotionless as ever, the angel tried to excuse himself.

-Well, I must go for now. Kratos, if you have any _problem_ of the sort again _please_ call me- His eyes and smile where sensual and devilish.

-Sure, Yuan. _Thank you_ for your _help_- His eyes where almost trying to tear Yuan's clothing off again.

-I'm at you service- Kratos bit his lip as that evil half-elf mover his hips sinuously as he left the room.

…The angel never noticed the heavy aura of sex and sugar in the air…

…And Yuan never knew where Kratos's strange behavior came from…

Please and thank you --- END.


End file.
